


Craving

by astasimpp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Piercings, Smut, Teacher Kuroo Tetsurou, Teacher Sawamura Daichi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tongue Piercings, University Student Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astasimpp/pseuds/astasimpp
Summary: The young University Stundent Tsukishima Kei falls for his extremely hot chemistry teacher Kuroo Tetsurou. Can he resist his charm and teasing?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimada Makoto/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. The Really Hot Chemistry Teacher and his friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH this is my first story and I'm excited 😊 I hope you'll enjoy this story I don't plan on making this to long since I just pulled it up from nowhere

Tsukishima was sitting on his chair with flushed cheeks. He didn't know why this grin is affecting him so much. He didn't want to even imagine how he'd react when he would whisper dirty things in his- okay! 

He could feel his ears go even more red and he decided to focus instead of having dirty thoughts about his extremely hot chemistry teacher. Tsukki was always good in school. He never failed even one single class, but Kuroo Tetsurou, the new chemistry teacher, made it hard to focus.

Rather all of Tsukis attention went straight to Kuroo's mouth. To be specific, the piercing in his mouth. Evertime Kuroo opened his mouth, Tsukishima could only stare and drool over his tongue piercing while Akaashi, his best friend, reminded him to take notes to not fail the class.

Tsuki stared at his teachers back as he noticed how students slowly start to leave the room. "Hey, I have class next see you after break", Akkashi said with a soft smile.

Tsukishima looked at him and nodded and gave him a brief smile as he left. Akaashi was one of the few people Tsukki really trusted.

He begann to pack his things and looked around him. He was alone. With his teacher. With his really hot teacher. Tsukki couldn't help but get dirty thoughts again. Way more dirtier than earlier this day. 

Kuroo packed his stuff and noticed, that one of his student's was still here. He looked up and saw Tsukishima as he smirked. He knew exactly that Tsukki found him attractive. Kuroo knew that he was good looking and he didn't care to hide it.

Kuroo suddenly felt the urge to tease his blond and salty student. "Save the Bedroom eyes for later, Tsukishima Kei", Kuroo said.

Damn, Tsukki thought. He never even imagined how good his own name sounded until he heard it from the hottest person on earth.

"I- uhm, I-", he stuttered. Tskki couldn't even finished his sentence and left as fast as he could to the exit.

"That could be fun", Kuroo whisper and smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes I don't speak English so well but I'd love to know your opinion Stay safe! :)


	2. An Literall Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for grammar mistakes and enjoy the chapter :]

While Yamaguchi was talking non stop about this new cashier at his supermarket, Tsukki couldn't care less. Sure, he loved him like a younger brother, but the only thing that was on his mind was his extremely hot chemistry teacher Kuroo Tetsurou.

His shiny silver tongue piercing, that must feel amazing if he would suck him off. Tsukki felt his face warm up a little and he stared at his phone to check if he's got any new messages. Well, and to cool his head.

He got no new messages and he looked at the time. 'Time for next period", Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi waved at Tsukki as he stood up and left. Yamaguchi was now alone but he didn't mind. He was almost finished with his food anyways.

At the corridors he saw Akaashi, Konoha and Komi. He was good with Konoha and Komi, but he was way better with Akaashi. 

They came to Tsukki and started working together to next period. Art was an easy subject and Tsukishima was pretty smart.

Once they've entered the room, Tsukki saw Akaashi holding on. "Everything okay?", Tsukishima asked. Akaashi didn't replied at first. 

Tsukki followed Akaashi's eyes and saw a new face. A boy with a musky body and a big smile. His hair was a mix of white and black hair and he had a pair pf golden eyes that never seemed to stop shining.

Tsukki understood and give Akaashi a smirk. "Speechless", Konoha said. Akaashi came back to realization and stuttered an half-hearted apology. 

They sat down at their usual seets at right at the back and they started to watch an Art documentary about Self Portraits. Tsukki could feel the looks from the new face going straight next to him and, surprise surprise, it was no one else than Akaashi Keji, that was next to him. The Documentation about Self Portraits ended and we should start drawing what we should see as ourselves. Tsukki started to use some blue paint and drew on his canvas. The new face that turned out to be Bokuto Koutarou's was a trainee teacher. He walked around to see what the other Students painted but he constantly stared at Akaashi and his painting. He came to their seets and started by Konoha. As he looked at Tsukki's painting, he looked a second longer than needed and went over to the next one. Akaashi. Akaashi Keji. An literally angel. Bokuto was amazed at Akaashi's painting. The teacher, Sugarawa-Senpai, told us, that we are going to draw self portraits and that we could take pictures last week. The one that took the picture of the Angel Akaashi was no one else than Tsukishima. Akkashi copied the picture several times before cutting it into pieces and stuck the scraps of paper in different corners of his canvas. Every scrap had a different color, so different like all the emotions that Akaashi felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always feel free to leave feedback and kudos ^^


	3. back off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoo it's me again my updates take longer than expected and I'm currently busy with school so maybe there will be a chapter once everyweek except my hands slip

"So, are you guys already dating?", Tsukki asked. It has been almost 3 Weeks since they started flirting constantly and Tsukishima just couldn't handle his curiosity anymore.

"Who? Me and Bokuto-san?". Akaashi looked at him with a ridiculous expression on his face. "Yeah, who else?", Tsukishima said sarcastic. Keji shook his head and begann to grinn.

"What's so funny?", Tsukki asked confused. "Well, you're asking me, if me and Bokuto-san are dating, but you're just avoiding your own problems. Or should I say, 𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗅𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗌?" 

Tsukki couldn't even bring himself to talk back. He wasn't used to hear Akaashi counter, neither he was used to be confronted by the truth.

Yes, he was surely avoiding his own feelings for Kuroo and Kuroo was avoiding him. He felt kind of meaningless for Kuroo to avoid him. But at the same time, he didn't wanted to accept his feelings for Kuroo. Shit, he didn't even understood his feelings for this unbelievable attractive cat.

Was it even love, or just sexual attraction? Tsukki didn't know. Akaasi and Tsukishima headed back to their dorms. "What are two pretty guys doing out here?" A tall figure appeared in front of them.

"Back off", Tsukishima said in an angry tone. He grapped Akaashi's arm and tried to drag him to their rooms because he couldn't stand to be hit on. "Hey, where are you going? When someone talks to you, you not just try to run away." He grabbed Tsukishima's waist and stared at him.

it's not rare that someone tries to hit on them and Akaashi new that Tsukki was sensitive. "I said 𝖻𝖺𝖼𝗄. 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖿𝗎𝖼𝗄. 𝗈𝖿𝖿.", Tsukki repeated slowly with a dangerous undertone. The man who held Tsukki's waist was about their age and shorter than Tsukishima. 

The man, probably a Student, just laughed. "And what if not? Are ya gonna hit me?" Akaashi snorted. Yes, Tsukishima was going to hit him and Keji knew. As already mentioned, it happens quite often that People whether boys or girls, try to hit on them and eveytime Tsukki gives them a cold glare. 

And when they got a little to touchy, Tsukki uses violent. Akaashi heard a muffled moan coming from the guy who held Tsukki's waist seconds ago. "What the fuck is wrong with ya?!" The guy was on the ground holding is nose and his stomach. "What I'm doing? I obviously just broke your nose dumbass", Tsukki started.

He came closer to the guy on the floor and stepped on his arm that was holding his probably broken nose. "If you go and sexual harass people again I will come, and find you. And you don't want to imagine what I'll do to you." Tsukki said.

"Do you understand?" The guy nodded slowly and Tsukki smirked before he let go of him and went back to their dorms with Akaashi.

"I will never get used to that" Akaashi whispered. Tsukishima let out a chuckle and they started started talking about what they wanted to do once they've finished university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed the chapter I'm trying to make them longer :)


	4. I like your...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys sorry I couldn't post I'm currently busy but I'm trying my best have fun reading :)

Kuroo was scared. He knew he was head over heels for the blond salt shaker, but he couldn't stand to let him get hurt. Not again. He didn't wanted to fall in love, just to see the people he loved hurt.

"Hey! Kuroo are you even listening?!" Yaku sended him a death glare. "Sorry what where you talking about?" Kuroo robbed his neck nervously and looked at the smalle one. 

"Ugh, I was talking about this new student in my class. He's annoyingly tall and he even looks good. Wich annoys me even more!" Yaku shouted at the end. Kuroo didn't miss the light blush on Yaku's face and begann to grin.

Kuroo looked at his watch and then to Yaku. "Bette eat fast our classes start in 7 minutes." Kuroo said. Yaku wrinkled his nose as he heard the word 𝖼𝗅𝖺𝗌𝗌. It wasn't like Yaku wasn't a good professor, no. He indeed loved his student's, and maybe one particular. 

But there's a reason why younger ones call him deamon-senpai. After 3 minutes of Yaku almost chocking on his food because he ate to fast, their ways parted and Kuroo was on his way to his class. He walked the stairs down to the big hall and placed his things on his table.

One by one, Students entered the room and Kuroo started to wright their next topic on the white board. It was 12pm and everyone should be there already. He turned around and checked the seats for one specific blond haired male.

As he finally saw him Kuroo clicked his tongue and smiled. Next to him was another pretty boy. Kuroo remembered his name was Akaashi Keji. They were together pretty often. To often for Kuroo. 

Kuroo greeted his student's with a little grin and begann to check the present. He was a responsible Teacher and he didn't want to be charged just for forgetting the presence of a student.

As he said Tsukishima's name, the boy stuttered a quiet 𝗒𝖾𝗌 𝗌𝗂𝗋.  
So cute Kuroo thought. The hole class was a torture for Kuroo. He couldn't believe there was someone as beautiful as Tsukishima Kei. Tsukki was quite popular. He got confessions from boys and girls.

Even from teachers, what was, Kuroo thought, kind of weird. But he's the one to talk. Tsukki tapped Akaashi on the shoulder and Kuroo could only drool over his long fingers. Like damn, Kuroo thought. 

He removed his hungry eyes from the blond and tried to focus on his own work. The raventte was glad he gave his student's a writing task.

Focus, you gotta focus. Kuroo kept repeating the words in his head, trying not to let any other things cross his mind. He looked at his watch, almost 40 minutes, then he can finally leave.

Kuroo wasn't the type to leave early, but he didn't know if he could keep looking at Kei's beautiful face without attacking him right here, right now. He sighed. Why was everything so complicated?

\---

Tsukishima has made a decision. He didn't wanted to hide his feelings anymore nor make half-hearted excuses. He waited till class was over and stood up, heading to his teacher.

Kuroo looked up of his desk, confusion nearly written on his face. "Do you need something?" Kuroo's voice was as deep as always. Tsukki's knees became jelly and he started to feel nervous.

How do I tell him that I love him? He should've probably asked Akaashi since he always go to him for advice. But now that he thinks about it, Akaashi himself hadn't even figured out his crush for Bokuto so no need.

Tsukki cleared his throat and closed his eyes, just to open them again and to look at beautiful hazel eyes that are as shaped as cats eyes.

"I. I wanted to tell you something Kuroo-Sensei. I-" "San," Kuroo interrupted. Tsukishima looked at him in disbelief. "Sorry what?" Kuroo chuckled and a clear red bluch could be seen on Tsukki's cheeks.

"San. You can call me Kuroo-San." Tsukishima nodded, not knowing what to say he started his sentence again. "I like you Kuroo-San. More than a student should like his-" Tsukki was pushed against the desk a quiet whimper slipped out of his mouth.

"So you do like me, huh? You, Tsukishima Kei, who has even Teachers falling for him is in love with me?" Kuroo came closer as their nose almost touched.

Tsukishima's blush reached his ears and Kuroo couldn't help but grin. This stupid, shit eating grin that Tsukishima just can't resist.

"Then what do you like about me? You can tell me that, can't you?" Tsukki tried hard to suppress a moan at how raspy Kuroo sounded. He nodded what made Kuroo's grin even grow wider.

"I like your rooster hair, you funny personality, how you never fail to treat your students kind and fair, your proud smile when someone answers a question correctly, your tongue piercing of course, you eyes that seem to sparkle everytime you talk about the periodic table, your perfect body and your idiotic laugh. I love all those things about you and more," Tsukki said while a hot tear rolled down his chee.

He let out the air he didn't noticed he had holding and looked up to Kuroo with glacy eyes. Kuroo removed the younger ones glasses and bended down pressing his forehead against the blondes. 

Of course Kuroo knew the other has deeply fallen for him, but having it said out loud is completely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter feel free to leave kudos ^^


End file.
